


Sugar Pink

by Nylkebi23



Series: I'm The Girl You'd Die For [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female!NCT, Ficlet, Idols, Promiscuity, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylkebi23/pseuds/Nylkebi23
Summary: “Unnie. Unnie.” Jaemin knocked harder on Ten’s door. “Unnie! Open the door! The dorm is on fire Jisung is dead.”





	Sugar Pink

“Unnie. Unnie.” Jaemin knocked harder on Ten’s door. “Unnie! Open the door! The dorm is on fire Jisung is dead.” 

Jaemin nearly fell forward as Ten wrenched the door open, wearing a loosely tied bath robe and nothing else. “What.” Her tone was venomous. 

Jaemin peeked over her shoulder, and only caught a glimpse of black hair and pale skin before Ten shoved her back and slammed the door closed behind them, blocking her bedroom from view. “Do you have Doyoung-Unnie in there? No one bet on that!” 

“You fucking brats.” Ten spit. Her robe was slipping and Jaemin was momentarily distracted by the strip of tan skin below her collarbones. Ten jabbed a finger into her chest. “Leave me alone for the next hour or I swear to god you will wish you had never recovered, Na Jaemin.” 

Jaemin grinned, and Ten glared back at her, before turning and retreating into her room. Renjun and Jeno both peaked their heads around the corner. “Doyoung-Unnie?” Jeno said. Her tone was scandalized. “Are you sure?” 

Renjun snorted, grabbing Jeno’s hand and pulling her towards Jaemin. Jeno herself seemed to be in a state of shock. “Ten-Unnie is a big slut, and Doyoung-Unnie and her fight all the time. Don’t be so surprised.” Renjun said. “I guess since no one won everyone just keeps their money then.” 

Jaemin nodded. She had been so confident in her guess of Taeyong, but this was almost better. “She sure knows how to pull. May we all have her skills one day.” 

Renjun put on a solemn expression, nodding gravely. Jeno was on another plane of existence. 

“C’mon, Jeno.” Jaemin said, nudging her with her shoulder. “I know Jisung has gummies in the room right now. She won’t mind if we eat a few.” 

“She absolutely will.” Renjun said. “Do you not remember what happened with the kit-kats?” 

“That was different. That was the last kit-kat.” 

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t take her candy.” Renjun said. “I’m just saying don’t kid yourself.” 

“I’ll buy her sushi tomorrow or something.” 

“I need a drink.” Jeno said, surprising Jaemin. Jaemin had thought she’d be in mourning for a while longer. “And Jisung’s gummies.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Jaemin said. She twirled a piece of Jeno’s newly brown hair around her finger, before sliding one hand into Jeno’s and the other into Renjun’s, pulling them down the hall to her room. “Jisung was a brat yesterday anyway.” 

“Isn’t she always a brat?” Renjun asked, allowing herself to be pulled. 

“To you, yes.” Jaemin said. “To me though, no.” 

“You encourage her, Injunnie.” Jeno said. 

“I encourage her?” 

“You react really well.” Jeno shot her an apologetic look. “And you’re so much shorter than her. When you get angry it’s a little bit...” 

“A little bit what?” 

“It’s adorable.” Jaemin said, letting go of the girl’s hands to open her door. She turned to face Renjun. “You’re adorable, especially when you’re spitting fire.” 

Renjun grabbed a handful of Jaemin’s pink hair and pulled her sharply downwards until she was the right height to put in a headlock. Jaemin winced, her head aching a bit, but it was worth it. Renjun got bored quickly enough, letting Jaemin out of the headlock. “Careful with me Injun. We do have a performance tomorrow.” 

Renjun sighed, before walking into Jaemin’s room and claiming her bed, taking up as much space as she physically could. This, of course, left plenty of space for Jeno to sit, and she did, staring expectantly at Jaemin. Right. Gummies. Jaemin dug through Jisung’s desk, retrieving the bag she’d seen yesterday and tossing it over to Jeno. 

“Thank you Jisung-ah" Jeno said, tearing open the bag. She shoved a handful in her mouth before falling backwards ontop of Renjun. Renjun oofed at the impact, but didn’t move. She took the bag from Jeno and sorted through it. 

“Dib’s on any apple ones.” Jaemin said. 

“Whatever.” Renjun said. “You can have your gross apple ones. Do we actually have alcohol?” 

“No.” Jaemin said, apologetic. “We finished it off a couple nights ago, remember?” 

Renjun snorted out a laugh, and Jeno flushed red. Yeah, they remembered. 

When the gummies were all gone (sorry Jisung), the girls left the relative safety of Jaemin’s room to hang out in the lounge. Jaemin was just about to pass Ten’s room when the door pushed open again. Ten, hair a disaster, leaned back against her door frame. She kissed Doyoung lightly, who accepted the kiss and then walked past Jeno, avoiding her gaze as much as possible. But behind Doyoung... 

“Taeyong-Unnie?” 

Taeyong tried her best to look unaffected, but after Ten kissed her as well her entire face turned red. “Hi, Jaemin. Jeno. Renjun.” 

Jeno and Renjun were staring in blatant shock, and Taeyong gave them a weak wave before shooting down the hallway after Doyoung, toeing the line between walking a running. Ten turned to look at the girls, slight smirk. Jaemin silently lifted up a hand for a highfive, which Ten reciprocated, before going back into her room and closing the door. 

“Slut.” Renjun said, something like awe in her tone. 

“Does this mean I win the bet?” Jaemin said. 

“No.” Jeno said. “None of us win today. Only Ten-Unnie.” 

And that, Jaemin supposed, was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I write the content I want to read, and that content is trash. My fem!Ten is a tiny pixie slut and I love her.


End file.
